Il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant
by Audace
Summary: Cette nuit, il veut savoir, connaître la réponse à cette question qui le tourmente. Lorsqu'il le sait, tout change. Une nuit où ils oublient les autres et se révèlent à l'autre. Mais les autres existent et il faut s'en souvenir. Prélude de "Réminiscence".
1. Il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant

_Disclaimer : Ne changeons pas les bonnes habitudes, j'ai encore piqué à JKR ! Je sais, c'est pas bien. Et j'm'en fiche. Je sais, si un jour elle décide de m'attenter un procès, j'suis mal. Mais j'pense qu'il y a un tas d'autres gens encore plus mal que moi, alors on va pas s'inquiéter pour ça. _

_Bon sinon, pour changer des habitudes quand même un peu (faut pas rester coincés dans ses habitudes ou on finira tous asservis par nos ordinateurs à attendre avec désespoirs des suites de fanfictions fantastiques... Ah mince, j'suis déjà asservie. Bon, tant que je résiste à la télé, je peux bien me laisser avilir par mon ordinateur) Enfin, pour changer quand même, ceci n'est pas sur Drago et Hermione ! Ceci est sur... *Bruits de tam-tam parce que les tambours c'est démodés*... Comment ça vous savez déjà ? Oui, ffnet l'affiche mais vous pouviez pas me laisser le plaisir de faire durer le suspens ? Ingrat de lectureur. Pff. Mais où va le monde, j'vous jure. Namého. Ceci est sur Drago (oui, je peux délaisser Hermione mais ne m'enlever pas beau blond !) et Harry. Je me met peu à peu aux histoires gays. Mais pas gaies. Oh que non, c'est même triste à la fin. Je sais, mon jeu de mot était nul. Et alors ? C'est moi qu'écrit, c'est moi qui fait des jeux de mots pourris. Na. _

_Enfin, on va arrêter le délire là, sinon ça va devenir du n'importe quoi (Ce l'est déjà ? Oui, mais je peux fa ire tellement pire... *Grand sourire sadique*) et donc place à la lecture. _

_Et je rajoute ici pour ne pas casser l'ambiance dramatique de la fin, j'ai rien contre une petite REVIEW ! Même si c'est pour me dire que je raconte n'importe quoi à parler toute seule et que je suis folle. Ça me fait plaisir qu'on me le dise. Oui, je suis effectivement folle._

o0O0o

_**Il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant**_

o0O0o

_Avril 1997, Poudlard_

o0O0o

Il grimpa silencieusement les marches de l'escalier. Quelques minutes auparavant, il l'avait aperçu sur sa carte. Il voulait savoir. Il devait savoir. Il devait aller le voir et être sûr de ce doute qu'il avait et qui, depuis quelques jours plusieurs jours, était presque devenu une certitude.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec lui ces derniers temps. Cette haine mutuelle et habituelle qui semblait avoir disparue. Ses répliques, ses sarcasmes qui semblaient être dits plus par tradition que par envie. Cette lueur dans ses yeux, qui paraissait avoir disparue.

Il devait savoir. Ça le torturait. Il passait ses journées à y penser. À regretter ces paroles meurtrières mais sincères. À désirer revoir cette étincelle de haine. Tout, il pouvait tout accepter de lui. Sauf cette indifférence glaciale. Ça, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Il ne pouvait pas passer pour celui qui cherchait l'autre. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'être le seul gagnant de leur duel. Il n'y avait jamais eu de gagnant, il ne devait pas en avoir.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir gagné. Son adversaire ne pouvait pas avoir abandonné.

Plus que tout, il ne voulait pas que la raison de cet abandon soit celle qu'il imaginait. Il savait que c'était son destin, ce pour quoi il était conditionné depuis sa plus tendre enfance, mais il avait toujours cru qu'il ne le ferait pas. Qu'il se rebellerait.

Il ne voulait pas être abandonné par lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se joigne à l'autre camp, qu'il ne soit plus qu'un ennemi parmi tant d'autres. Il voulait qu'il reste son rival. Le seul avec lequel les joutes avaient une telle saveur.

Il ne voulait pas découvrir ce qu'il redoutait de voir, mais il avait besoin d'être fixé. Il avait désespérément besoin de savoir. Il n'en dormait plus la nuit, à se demander si c'était vrai. Il n'en vivait plus le jour, à prier pour que ça ne le soit pas.

Il avait besoin d'être sûr. De savoir. Quitte à devoir tout arrêter après. Quitte à abandonner lui aussi. Même s'il ne le voulait pas. C'est pour cela qu'il escaladait cette tour. C'est pour savoir qu'il poussa cette porte. Pour savoir. Prenant le risque d'en souffrir. _Même s'il ne le savait pas..._

o0O0o

Il vit. Et il su. Il avait beau s'y être attendu, l'avoir déjà imaginée des milliers de fois... Elle était là. S'étalant sur son bras. Dénaturant la beauté de sa peau. Atrocement laide. Marque de l'horreur.

Il voulait crier. Il voulait frapper. Il voulait cogner. Sur lui. Il avait abandonné. Il s'était laissé corrompre. Il s'était laissé marquer.

Il voulait qu'il ait mal. Il voulait lui faire mal. Autant que cette marque lui faisait mal. Elle était la fin. Définitive, irrémédiable. Il était marqué. Il ne serait plus _Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards et ennemi de Potter_. Il serait désormais_ Drago Malefoy, Prince des Serpentards et Mangemort à ses heures perdues_.

Harry ne voulait pas perdre son ennemi. Son point d'ancrage. Celui sur qui il épanchait sa haine, sa colère. Sa souffrance. Celui qu'il attaquait quand il avait mal. Celui qui l'attaquait, lui donnant un moyen de cesser d'avoir mal, juste pour quelques secondes. Face à lui, Harry n'avait plus mal. Il oubliait la Prophétie, il oubliait sa destinée, il oubliait ses doutes et ses remords. Face à lui, il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux.

Dans un duel qui n'aurait jamais dû prendre fin. Jamais Drago n'aurait dû cesser de l'attaquer. Jamais il n'aurait dû se laisser marquer. Cette marque, cette horreur. Elle était la fin de ce duel infini. Elle était la raison pour laquelle Harry ne pouvait plus se permettre de le haïr avec autant de passion. Ce serait lui donner une importance qu'il ne méritait plus.

Il aurait voulu partir. Là, faire demi-tour et redescendre les escaliers. Il aurait voulu être capable de tirer un trait définitif sur cette part de sa vie où Drago Malefoy avait une telle importance, mais il ne l'était pas. Il ne pouvait pas juste se détourner de cette image et classer le blond dans les personnes à dédaigner, à détester, mais sans jamais leur accorder l'attention qu'il ne méritaient pas. Il était incapable de le faire.

Malgré lui, Harry regrettait. Il regrettait que Drago se soit laissé marquer. Désormais, il n'était plus que de la chair à canon pour Voldemort. Il avait lui même signé son arrêt de mort. Ainsi que la fin de leur duel. Pour cela, Harry le haïssait. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir laissé tomber. Harry ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête. Il ne voulait pas devoir l'oublier. Il ne voulait pas ne plus pouvoir l'attaquer, le blesser. Il ne voulait pas devoir cesser tout contact.

Malgré cela, Harry pensa à ses responsabilités. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'oublier la prophétie. Il ne pouvait plus se permettre d'oublier que des gens se battaient pour qu'il vive. Pour qu'il puisse vaincre. Alors il recula.

Dos à la porte, il l'ouvrit maladroitement, se nourrissant des dernières images de son opposant qu'il s'autorisait. Après, il devrait l'ignorer, ne plus le voir. Ne plus le regarder.

Il enregistra la façon négligée qu'il avait de s'assoir sur la fenêtre de la Tour, comme s'il ne risquait rien alors qu'un faux mouvement pouvait le faire tomber. Il nota combien il était majestueux, assis sur cette rambarde et regardant sa marque. Il focalisa son attention sur cette marque, qu'il haïssait plus que tout. Elle lui volait son adversaire. Elle lui enlevait son repos.

La porte grinça. Il releva la tête. Sans le savoir, il croisa les yeux d'Harry, caché sous sa cape. Le brun retint sa respiration. Il avait vu des émotions dans ses yeux. Il avait vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux. C'est ce qui le décida.

Tant pis pour ses responsabilité, peu importait la prophétie. Il pouvait s'offrir une dernière soirée de repos, loin de toutes préoccupations. Il pouvait s'offrir un dernier combat, ultime et merveilleux, où il ne serait pas _Harry Potter, le Survivant_, mais _Harry Potter, ennemi de Drago Malefoy_. C'était cet homme qu'il voulait être. Il fit glisser sa cape.

o0O0o

Leurs yeux se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Harry vit dans ceux de Drago des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Du regret. De la haine. De la colère. De la tristesse. Du dégout. De la peur.

Ce que Drago vit dans ses yeux, il ne le su pas, mais cela lui suffit pour détourner le regard. Harry pensait que le blond l'aurait attaqué, lui aurait crié dessus pour l'avoir « espionné », le tout assaisonné d'une réplique bien sentie. Après cela, il aurait pu se jeter sur lui et il aurait pu s'offrir une dernière soirée de combat rageur et de haine réciproque.

Jamais Harry n'aurait imaginé voir Drago Malefoy détourner les yeux devant lui. Jamais il n'aurait pensé le voir avec un regard triste et apeuré. Jamais Harry n'avait eu une telle image de lui. Aussi faible, aussi sans défense.

Il abandonna toute idée de combat, d'attaque. Ce Drago Malefoy là était différent, mais il réussissait quand même à lui faire oublier les problèmes qu'il voulait fuir. À ce moment, Harry se rendit compte que Drago Malefoy était plus qu'un adversaire, plus qu'un duelliste. Plus qu'un ennemi. Il était une drogue.

Il ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'une journée sans un regard méprisant du Serpentard. Il ne pouvait pas supporter une semaine sans une joute, verbale ou corporelle, avec le blond. Sa drogue.

Il ne pouvait pas le laisser abandonner. Cette marque ne décidait de rien. Elle n'était pas une fin pour eux. Ils pouvaient continuer à se haïr, à jouer l'un avec l'autre. Ils pouvaient continuer. Harry ne voulait pas laisser Drago l'abandonner. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Il laissa sa cape au sol et s'approcha du blond, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'échapper. Il ignora le regard surpris qu'il posa sur lui et commença à observer le paysage. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand Drago amorça un geste pour camoufler sa marque, qu'il prit la parole.

« Ne la cache pas. »

« Pardon ? » Lui demanda le blond.

« Ne la cache pas. Si tu l'as, c'est que tu la voulais non ? Alors sois-en fier, ne la cache pas. »

Attentif, il vit l'étincelle de tristesse qui passa dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

« Je ne la voulais pas. » Lui répondit l'autre.

Harry pencha la tête sur la droite, observant toujours le paysage, même s'il était à l'affut du moindre mouvement du blond.

« Alors pourquoi la portes-tu ? Pourquoi t'es-tu laissé marquer ? »

Drago garda le silence, ne répondant pas. Harry ne s'en offusqua pas, il s'y était attendu. Cette conversation était tellement irréelle qu'il espérait pourtant avoir quelques réponses. Cependant, il n'espérait pas trop. L'espoir l'avait déjà trop déçu.

« Il ne m'a pas laissé le choix. » Dit Drago quelques minutes plus tard, brisant le calme ambiant.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur discussion, Harry se tourna vers le blond. Il tenta d'ignorer l'accélération de ses battements de cœur à la vision d'un Drago Malefoy aussi désemparé. Plutôt que de réfléchir à l'attraction qu'il avait sur lui, Harry se contenta de lui jeter un regard d'interrogation, lui laissant le choix de continuer ou non ses révélations. Après tout, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy. Même s'il semblait être dans un moment de faiblesse, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui révèle tous ses secrets.

« Il a menacé ma mère. Cela peut paraître étrange, mais ma mère n'est pas aussi insensible qu'il n'y paraît. Il est vrai qu'elle semble se moquer de tout ce qui n'est pas elle... Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle tient à moi plus qu'à sa propre vie. Ma mère est une Black tu sais, Potter ? Cousine de ton cher parrain. Elle aurait fait comme lui. Elle vous aurait rejoint il y a dix-sept ans si elle n'était pas tombée enceinte de moi. Elle me l'a dit, une fois. Pour moi, elle a continué à supporter mon père et la vie insupportable qu'elle a, alors qu'elle rêvait de la quitter et de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour moi, elle a abandonné la vie qu'elle voulait et qu'elle touchait du doigt il y a dix-sept ans. Comment aurais-je pu la laisser seule, aux mains de mon père et du reste des Mangemorts ? J'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle me suppliait de le faire, de m'enfuir et de ne pas être marqué. Elle voulait que je la laisse seule dans l'horreur. Je n'ai pas pu. Elle est ma mère, pour moi elle a souffert. Pour qu'elle vive, je souffrirais. » Raconta-t-il, sans laisser transparaître une quelconque émotion.

Harry l'observa quelques secondes. Il voyait le masque de glace que s'imposait le blond à lui même. Il voyait aussi que derrière, il était dévasté. Dégoûté par cette marque enlaidissant sa peau diaphane. En colère contre lui, de n'avoir pu sauver sa mère avant et s'éviter ce calvaire. Harry réussit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Drago, à connaître les sentiments qu'il cachait.

La tristesse de son vis-à-vis lui coupa le souffle. Étrangement, il se retrouvait en Drago. Il retrouvait sa colère envers lui-même, de mettre en danger ceux qu'il aimait, son dégoût pour sa cicatrice, preuve qu'il était celui pour qui ses parents étaient morts. Il se voyait en Drago comme dans un miroir. Il vit que, bien au-delà des apparences, tous deux se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne sauraient le dire.

Harry fit ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'on fasse s'il avait été à la place de Drago. Doucement, il s'approcha du blond et le prit dans ses bras. Drago se tendit et Harry senti un geste de rejet de la part du blond, mais finalement il se laissa aller dans les bras du Survivant. Leur étreinte était rendue maladroite par des années de haine commune, mais tous deux réussirent à y trouver le réconfort qu'ils cherchaient.

La tête basse, tout contre l'oreille d'Harry, Drago souffla doucement et murmura;

« Pourquoi est-ce à toi que je raconte cela Potter ? »

Harry fut surpris du ton du blond, résigné. Trop résigné. Il n'avait jamais connu Drago Malefoy autrement que combattant et l'homme qu'il avait contre lui, sans défense, triste et ayant perdu toute combativité, le surprenait. Ce que le surprenait aussi, c'était les frissons qui parcoururent son corps lorsque le souffle de Drago atteint son oreille.

« Peut être parce que je suis celui qui peut le mieux comprendre ton acte. Si j'avais pu sauver ma mère, j'aurais fait comme toi. » Chuchota-t-il.

Harry tourna légèrement la tête et se perdit dans le regard du Serpentard. Il y vit la reconnaissance de l'autre pour sa compréhension, les remerciements pour son soutien, mais aussi toute la douleur et la tristesse qu'il ressentait depuis des années et qu'il confiait enfin à quelqu'un.

Harry avait raison, tous deux se ressemblaient. À cacher leurs sentiments à leur entourage pour les protéger. À agir pour sauver ceux qu'ils aimaient, risquant leurs vies mais s'en fichant. Ils se ressemblaient. Peut être un peu trop. C'est pour cela qu'ils s'étaient haïs. Parce que leur ressemblance pourrait être leur perte.

Dans les yeux de Drago, cette nuit-là, Harry oublia les dangers. Il oublia que sa vie était menacée, que des gens étaient torturés et qu'il était désigné pour les sauver. Dans le regard de Harry, Drago ne pensa plus à sa peur du futur, de l'avenir incertain qui se profilait devant lui. Il ne pensa plus à cette marque d'allégeance contrainte qui ferait de lui un monstre.

Bleu un peu gris contre vert totalement émeraude. Nonchalance qui dissimule face à sentiments qui étincellent. Chacun dans les yeux de l'autre. Voyant dans cet échange quelque chose d'impalpable, d'innommable, mais qui les rassurait et leur donnait la force pour avancer, pour continuer.

Il n'y avait plus de passé, plus d'insultes blessantes lancées dans un couloir, plus de coups marquants pour exprimer la haine. Il n'y avait plus de futur, où l'un devrait tuer pour sauver le monde et l'autre tuer pour se sauver. Il y avait juste le présent, ce moment magique où la haine avait disparue, révélant quelque chose de toujours enfoui.

Juste ce présent, où ce quelque chose prenait un nom, à la fois effrayant et attirant pour les deux adolescents, forcés de grandir trop vite. Juste ce présent, où tous deux étaient conscients que cette nuit changerait tout, qu'elle avait déjà fait basculer leur univers et que la décision qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre changerait tout. Irrémédiablement.

D'un même mouvement, ils comblèrent les quelques centimètres d'air en trop entre leurs lèvres. Leur baiser fut chaste, juste une caresse. Lorsque Drago s'éloigna doucement, Harry gémit. Son absence lui semblait intolérable.

Toutes les barrières du blond s'effondrèrent à l'entente de ce son. Férocement, il se jeta de nouveau sur la bouche d'Harry et força sans difficultés le barrage de ses lèvres. Il voulait tout. Il voulait réentendre ce gémissement érotique de la bouche d'Harry, il voulait qu'Harry s'abandonne dans ses bras, il voulait voir Harry aux portes du plaisir intense jusqu'où il l'amènerait. Il voulait Harry, son corps, son esprit et son âme, tout simplement. _Son cœur aussi..._

Harry senti la langue de Drago quémander le passage de ses lèvres et le lui offrit sans résistance. Lorsque leurs muscles entamèrent leur danse, il perdit tout ses sens. Seules comptaient ces mains dans ses cheveux, cette langue jouant avec la sienne, ce corps qui frôlait le sien, sans jamais en être assez prêt.

« Qu'est-ce que.. ? » Commença-t-il à dire, cherchant à reprendre ses esprits, lorsque Drago délaissa sa bouche pour s'attaquer à son cou.

« Potter, tait-toi. Laisse-toi vivre. Cette nuit, laisse-toi vivre. » Murmura l'autre, tout contre sa peau.

Harry frissonna de plus belle, enregistrant à peine les paroles du blond. Il ne sentait que cette bouche qui descendait de façon vertigineuse et qui l'enivrait. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il pensa qu'il ne devait pas faire ça. Que ça ne devait pas se faire comme ça. Que ça ne devait pas être un acte de désespoir.

Il voulait que ça ait lieu, mais pas ainsi. Pas en haut d'un Tour d'Astronomie par une nuit froide, sur des dalles glacées. Pas après une première conversation amicale, dont le souvenir risquait d'être gâché par la suite. Pas à ce moment. Pas comme ça.

Pourtant, il n'arrêta pas Drago. Parce qu'il comprit qu'il attendait cela depuis trop longtemps. Qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais l'occasion de s'offrir l'un à l'autre, comme chacun désirait le faire. Que s'il repoussait Drago, jamais plus il ne pourrait l'avoir dans ses bras, l'étreindre contre lui. Alors il suivi le conseil du Serpentard, il ne pensa pas et s'abandonna complètement au plaisir qui lui était offert, que Drago lui offrait. Qu'il désirait ardemment.

o0O0o

Drago se releva et se rhabilla. D'un geste tendre, il posa sur le corps endormi à ses côtés la cape qui trainait par terre, après lui avoir remis ses vêtements d'un sort. Caressant une dernière fois le visage de son amant, il s'excusa silencieusement.

Pendant une minute, il rêva de ce que serait sa vie s'il cédait à la proposition que lui avait fait le brun après l'amour. Quitter Voldemort en emmenant sa mère et se placer sous la protection de l'Ordre du Phénix. Puis son regard dériva sur son avant bras gauche. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre libre tant qu'il porterait cette marque. Jamais il ne vivrait libre. Mais au moins, il avait sauvé sa mère.

Il sorti sa baguette d'un geste douloureux et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas le choix. Cette nuit ne devait pas exister. Même s'il en voulait d'autres aussi fabuleuses, même s'il voudrait rejoindre le côté de Potter et rester avec lui tout le temps. Cette nuit ne devait pas exister. Il pointa son arme sur l'homme endormi et jeta le sortilège d'amnésie. Il se réveillerait en pensant s'être endormi en haut de la tour, sans se souvenir de sa nuit.

Il descendit les marches et sorti vers le parc. Potter n'était pas le seul pour qui cette nuit devait être effacée. Si Voldemort apprenait que Drago aimait Potter, il le tuerait. S'il apprenait que Potter aimait Drago, il se servirait de son esclave pour faire souffrir Potter. C'était ce que Drago avait compris cette nuit, dans les bras de celui qu'il avait voulu aimer. Il l'aimait. Cette haine réciproque ne cachait qu'un amour mutuel. Si cette pensée l'emplissait de bonheur, il ne pouvait se permettre de garder ce souvenir en lui.

Alors il pointa sa baguette sur sa tête. À l'aube, on le retrouvera près de son arbre favori, dans le parc. Il aura tout oublié de sa nuit et pensera l'avoir passée à déprimer, comme il le faisait ces derniers temps. Il aura oublié Harry et son amour. Tout redeviendra haine et ignorance.

« Pardonne-moi Harry, il vaut mieux que tout reste comme avant. » Murmura-t-il avant de se jeter le sort à son tour.

o0O0o


	2. Suite

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Enfin, tout le monde, bonjour les quelques personnes qui sont assez sympa pour lire cet OS surtout...  
Enfin, je poste juste un mot ici pour vous prévenir qu'il y a donc une fanfic, Réminiscence, qui suit cette histoire et que je viens de poster le premier chapitre. _

_Alors, si vous pensez que cet OS est trop triste pour finir ainsi (ce que je pensais aussi) allez donc lire et me donner votre avis... Si, si, c'est obligatoire de me donner son avis !_


End file.
